History Not Really
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: Love, a feeling that will never fade away. Fate, something that will bring those people who are really meant to be for each other, back together, whatever the matter! .6918.


_I do not own khr to death. This is sorta AU btw. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>History Not Really<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya have been classmates, weirdly, seatmates and even more weirdly, group mates ever since they were seventh grade up till the tenth grade and all throughout those years, Hibari has seen Mukuro as nothing more than a rival, meanwhile on the other hand, Mukuro sees Hibari as a romantic interest and someone who he wants to be with all the time even if it meant competing with him 247.

Throughout the years Mukuro has been in love with Hibari, he tried confessing to Hibari several times, but, due to some weird things like being called a pineapple head or being insulted 18 seconds before he confesses, his confession usually gets delayed and well, Hibari, being Hibari, doesn't seem to notice his feelings for him despite often showing it to him and sincerely and truly thinks of him nothing more than a rival.

* * *

><p>It was one usual day for Mukuro. Just like any other day, he once again attempts to confess to Hibari.<p>

"Kufufufu~, as early as always, aren't, we, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro greeted with his forever playful smile, plastered on his face just like always.

Hibari didn't even glance at him. As a matter of fact, Hibari seemed as if he didn't notice Mukuro at all! Oh my… poor Mukuro, just trying to impress and confess to his crush and all he gets is the cold shoulders.

The pineapple headed boy twitched. What the hell is the problem with this guy? What? Did he find out the test results and discovered that he beat him or something like that? Seriously, doesn't he ever get tired of competing? After sighing inwardly, Mukuro let out a pout and spoke in a 'I-m-here-you-jerk' tone, "Oya oya, would you mind giving me your attention for a minute, I have something to tell you."

Hibari closed his book and glanced at him.

Mukuro froze, woah, he didn't really think that Hibari would actually give him his attention, _'Maybe this time he'll hear me out… alright here I go…' _Mukuro thought as he squealed mentally.

Much to Mukuro's dismay, before he could even say a word, Hibari spoke, "Rokudo Mukuro, before you speak, I would want to inform you that your hair… has grown too long and now, you look like a mini eggplant. Anyway, what is it that you want to tell me? Hurry up, I don't have much time to waste with you and make sure this is worth it or I will bite you to death later on."

'_W…what did he just call me? M…m…mini… eggplant…?' _Mukuro's mental voice shook in anger.

Sure, Mukuro was able to tolerate Hibari calling him;

Freak, jerk, pineapple, clown, hoodlum, pedophile, maniac and a lot more other insulting names…

But mini eggplant… is just too much.

Mukuro smiled as the side of his lips and his eye twitched, "I'm sorry, but what did you call, me again… birdie?"

Hibari raised him an eyebrow, "What was that pineapple eggplant shake?"

Soon, the two were glaring at each other, Mukuro, with a smile of course.

Now, thanks to Hibari's beautiful comment, we can now see chairs, tables, books, notebooks and other more materials, breaking and flying out the window.

* * *

><p>After the battle between Mukuro and Hibari, which Mukuro won epically just like always…<p>

Mukuro went to the barber to get a trim and after that…

"Hibari Kyoya has thought me so many things~, an example would be, how things can change with just one little comment." Mukuro smiled venomously as he spoke in a wickedly sweet voice.

Fran only stared at him, then at the camera, "If you want Mukuro-sama to feel better, you could go his house, the address is, *insert address here*, and hug him or… do whatever or you could send him a text or give him a call by dialing or entering his number, *insert number here*. Hope you participate. Your comforting will be very much appreciated. Senkyuu~ (Jinglish of 'Thank You')"

Mukuro twitched, "Oya, who are you talking to Fran-kun?"

Fran turned to him, "The audience." he replied in monotone.

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?" Mukuro muttered darkly as his eyes glinted and vein popped.

Fran brought out a picture, and instantly changed the topic, "Look. It's Hibari Kyoya, with someone, and they seem pretty close, close like, more than friends, less than lovers."

Mukuro snatched the picture from Fran's hand, "W…where did you get this? Who is this person? What's their relationship?"

"That person is…"

_**~To be continued…~**_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it sucks, sorry for the OOCness, sorry for the errors. Thank you for readin'. Anyway, if you find the plot somehow similar to some manga-s, well, that is because I came up with the plot by mixing up plots of the manga-s that I have read. So yeah… anyway, again, I apologize sincerely for the stupidity and insignificance of this fanfic (if you think of it that way), I just have to write something, because I want to. Thank you for readin' again.<em>


End file.
